1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting circuits, and particularly to an IEEE 1394 device detecting circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when IEEE 1394 devices are inserted into computers via IEEE 1394 interfaces, the computers can immediately recognize, and control them. But sometimes, the computers cannot detect the IEEE 1394 devices because the control chips for the IEEE 1394 interfaces cannot timely enter a working status.
What is needed, therefore, is a circuit which can reliably detect IEEE 1394 devices.